


Dos magos

by Nande_chan



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un encuentro fortuito, el encuentro de dos mundos tan diferentes, pero a la vez iguales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dos magos

**Author's Note:**

> Beteado por sirem (un beso)
> 
> Para el ficathon '08.

Ese día, Harry Potter caminaba por el Londres muggle. Había prometido comprarle una nueva computadora a Draco, quién se había hecho adicto a ellas, al internet y a los fics slash.

Ese mismo día, y a esa misma hora, Eriol Hiragizawa también caminaba por Londres. Buscaba un buen libro y distraerse un rato.

Ambos caminaban por Oxford Street, ambos se dirigían a Liberty(1). Entraron a la tienda al mismo tiempo y ni siquiera se hubiesen mirado de no haber sido por la extraña sensación que los recorrió. Era poder, magia. Era algo que Harry solo podría comparar a lo que llegó a sentir cuando se encontraba con Voldemort, aunque era completamente diferente, ya que no era algo hostil era, de hecho, una energía  _amable_. Era algo que a Eriol le recordaba cuando encontró a Sakura, esa sensación que solo una persona con grandes habilidades mágicas le podría producir.

Ambos buscaron al poseedor de esa energía con la mirada, y cuando, finalmente, el verde y el azul chocaron, todo pareció esclarecerse.

Se analizaron mutuamente y se asombraron por el parecido físico. Ambos usaban lentes, tenían el cabello oscuro, mismo color de piel y rasgos semejantes. Sin embargo, Harry pronto se encontró envidiando el cabello del extraño, ya que caía limpiamente sobre su rostro y no parecía desordenarse con nada, ¡le recordaba tanto al de Draco!. Por otro lado, Eriol analizaba los verdes ojos y trataba de encontrar algo que le pudiera decir quién era la persona que tenía enfrente.

Finalmente, como todo buen caballero inglés, Eriol decidió presentarse.

― Eriol Hiragizawa – Dijo al tiempo que extendía su mano y esperaba una respuesta.

Harry dudó por un momento, pero la curiosidad pudo más y terminó por aceptar el saludo del hombre.

― Harry Potter.

Cuando sus manos hicieron contacto, ambos sintieron una ola de poder recorrerlos. Era como si sus respectivas energías mágicas intentaran reconocerse.

Se soltaron y no supieron muy bien qué hacer. Después de un incómodo silencio, Harry decidió ir directo al grano.

― ¿Quién eres? – Pregunta que sonó más brusca de lo que Harry hubiese querido.

― Lo mismo pensaba yo sobre ti. – Respondió Eriol cortésmente. – ¿Te parece si lo discutimos en otro lugar? – Dijo viendo a todas las personas que pasaban a su alrededor y los fulminaban con la mirada, ya que impedían el paso.

Harry se percató de lo mismo, así que asintió. La computadora de Draco podría esperar.

Caminaron durante unos diez minutos y, finalmente, llegaron a un café bastante cómodo.

Después de que Eriol pidiera un expreso y Harry un capuchino moka, decidieron continuar con la conversación.

― Tú preguntaste primero, así que yo comenzaré. – Dijo Eriol con una amable sonrisa. – Como ya te dije anteriormente, soy Eriol Hiragizawa. Tengo veintidós años, estudio en el Royal College of Music y soy un mago.

― ¿Qué tipo de mago? y ¿cómo es que no has oído de mí? ― Preguntó Harry cautelosamente. No es que se le hubiese subido la fama ni cosa por el estilo, pero en todos estos años nunca se había topado con un mago que no supiera quién era él y eso le extrañaba.

― Antes de responder, preferiría saber quién eres tú, Harry Potter. – Completó Eriol con una misteriosa mirada.

― De acuerdo. Tengo veinte años, al igual que tú, soy un mago y soy un auror.

Ambos habían omitido lo más importante y cada uno intuía que había algo que el otro no había dicho. Pero no era costumbre de ninguno de los dos ir gritando por las calles "¡Ah! Y por supuesto soy la reencarnación de Clow, el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos" o "lo olvidaba, además de ser auror también soy el salvador del mundo mágico, aquél que derrotó al mago oscuro más terrible que haya habido".

― ¿Qué es un auror? – Preguntó Eriol, extrañado de no conocer esa palabra.

Harry no pudo evitar mirarlo con sorpresa e incredulidad, ¿cómo era posible que un mago, como el otro aseguraba ser, no supiera lo que era un auror?

― ¿En serio no lo sabes?

― No, no lo sé. – Eriol comenzaba a sentirse incómodo.

Con un suspiro, Harry se dispuso a responder.

– Es como la policía.

Eriol solo tomó un sorbo de su café.

― Bien, creo que es mi turno de responder. ¿Te parece si tenemos una pequeña sesión de preguntas y respuestas? Yo respondo a algo que tú preguntes y viceversa.

― Está bien. – Después de todo, Harry nunca había tenido tanta curiosidad como ahora.

― Soy un mago que hace magia utilizando un báculo. Te lo mostraría, pero es un lugar demasiado público y no quiero llamar la atención.

― Comprendo. – Ahora Harry tenía más preguntas, pero esperaría su turno.

― En cuanto a tu otra pregunta, ¿por qué tendría que haber oído sobre ti con anterioridad?

― Pues, porque… ―  _¡Demonios!_ , pensó Harry, ya que no pretendía quedar en una situación así. – Porque aparentemente todo el mundo mágico conoce sobre mí, lo cual, francamente, encuentro bastante molesto. ¿Por qué usas un báculo y no una varita?

― ¿Una varita? Sabía que había personas que las usaban, pero nunca creí que conocería a una. El báculo es más funcional, maneja y cataliza tu magia de una mejor manera. Además de que es más elegante. Finalmente, en los cuentos solo las brujas usan varitas, los magos usan báculos. Incluso Merlín y Gandalf los usaban. Mi turno, ¿por qué todo el mundo mágico te conoce?, ¿eres acaso una super estrella?

― Hubiera preferido que no lo preguntaras, pero está bien. – Respondió un Harry resignado. – Hace algunos años hubo un mago oscuro, mató a mucha gente y le hizo un gran daño al mundo mágico. Yo lo derroté. ¿Quién es Gandalf y cómo sabes que Merlín y él utilizaban báculos? Se supone que Merlín utilizaba una varita.

― Son dos preguntas, pero las responderé. – Dijo Eriol en un tono tan calmado como siempre. – Gandalf fue un mago que vivió hace varias eras en la Tierra Media, era poderoso y sabio. Ahora se encuentra en las Tierras Imperecederas.

"En cuanto al asunto de los báculos, lo sé porque yo los conocí. ¿Dónde estudiaste para ser auror?"

― En la Academia de Aurores, pero antes estuve en Hogwarts. ¿Cómo conociste a Merlín y a Gandalf si ellos estuvieron aquí hace cientos de años?

Ahora quién enfrentaba la situación incómoda era Eriol.

― Fue Clow quien los conoció, yo soy su reencarnación y tengo gran parte de sus poderes y recuerdos.

Harry estaba impresionado. Nunca había escuchado que alguien se reencarnara, esto, definitivamente, era muy extraño. Sin embargo, no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, parecía que a Eriol le molestaba hablar sobre ello tanto como a él le desagradaba hablar sobre Voldemort. Decidió que, mientras Eriol no hiciera ningún comentario sobre Voldemort, él no lo haría sobre Clow.

La conversación se extendió por una hora más, tiempo en el cual Eriol supo sobre el mundo mágico y diversas instituciones. Además, también escuchó un nombre familiar, Dumbledore.

Por otro lado, Harry conoció la existencia de las cartas Clow, ahora cartas Sakura. Pensó que eso de poder detener el tiempo le hubiera ayudado mucho hace tiempo.

Finalmente, ambos encontraron respectivos mundos bastante interesantes y planearon verse una vez más. Aunque para la siguiente vez Harry llevaría a Draco y Hermione, estaba seguro que les encantaría conocer a alguien como Eriol. Eriol llevaría a Syaoran y Sakura, sería interesante ver ese encuentro.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Una de las tiendas más famosas y antiguas de Londres.


End file.
